Reasoning
by Osage
Summary: *Final chapter is up*. Ever wonder what L was like before he became the man we know now? This story takes place after the BB murder cases, but there are no major spoilers for it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is Co-written with my buddy **_**I love Lawliet**_

**Warning:** L is going to be intentionally OOC for the first couple of chapters. This story will pick up on his life after the BB murder cases. Please understand that he was a very different man, before the Kira case. But don't worry, he will gradually develop into the L we're all used to.

**Author's note: **Hey everybody. Wow this story took forever to finally get moving but fear not it's finally on a roll. I'd like to thank my amazing partner I love Lawliet who is patiently co-writing this story with me, you're the best. And I'd also like to thank my beta midnight clear for all of her professional support, you rock. Of course I'd also like to thank you guys who so patiently kept checking my profile for updates on this fic, thank you so much, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 1**

'It's finally over…' L thought as he leaned back in his chair, resting the back of his head on his hands. He grinned with victory as he looked at the screen of the computer sitting on the desk through which he saw the proud grin of Naomi Misora.

"We did it, L!" she said, "It's finally over!"

"Yes…" L responded, hardly able to believe that the case was finally closed and that Beyond Birthday was finally behind bars, "Thank you for all of your cooperation. I couldn't have done it without you" he said, and grinned.

"I couldn't have possibly solved it alone, either" she replied

"Thank you," he said again, watching her up and leave the room, thinking he would never see Naomi Misora again and if he did, she would never know it was him. He smiled at the irony of how after getting to know her so well, she wouldn't even recognize him on the street.

He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed-dial button. It rang shortly before someone answered.

"Hello?" asked the voice.

"Hey, Tanabe, it's me," he said, leaning back in his chair again.

"Oh, hey, what's going on?" she asked, "Aren't you still at work?"

"Just finished," he said with a grin, "So what are you up to?" he asked.

"Just…" she said absently, he could hear her typing quickly on the other side of the line, "finishing a few things up here" she said.

"Sounds interesting." he said sarcastically in a monotonous voice that made her laugh.

"You sound so weird when you talk like that, Lawliet" she said.

He laughed at how easily amused she was. "Anyway," he said, after she had calmed down, "What do you say we go out tonight to celebrate my amazing accomplishment?" he said dramatically.

"Sounds fun," she said, a smile playing in her voice.

"It's a date, then." He said, hanging up his cell phone before she could protest.

"Lawliet, you drive me insane!" Suiri murmured as she placed her cell phone back in her purse before picking up her 'work phone' as she referred to it, and hitting the speed dial button.

"Eden, it's me." She said.

"Oh, hey Suiri. Uh, now's really not a good time for chatting for me..."

"Yeah, I know you're busy, but I can't make it to our meeting." Suiri replied

"Really? But we had this all planed out! This really makes things a lot more difficult for me; you know you have the easy job, right?" Eden replied, frustrated by Suiri's bail.

"Yeah, yeah," Suiri said, rolling her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later."

Eden murmured something inaudible before the line went dead.

"Sorry, but it's gonna have to wait." Suiri said, though she knew no one was listening.

* * *

"So, what brought all this on?" Suiri asked as she sat at the table of one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.

"What do you mean?" L asked, playing dumb.

"Well, for one, we're eating at the most expensive restaurants in the area and as much as I like showing you off, all of the looks those rich girls are giving you are starting to irritate me."

"But this could just be because I finished the case" he said, ignoring her comment about his admirers. If there was anything in the world that L hated, it was people who drooled over him without even knowing his name, which he didn't give out easily. It took Suiri two years to learn his real identity since he usually just gave an alias.

"You never go all out like this for a case, this has to be important." Suiri insisted.

"It was a really difficult case." He shrugged.

"_All _of your cases are difficult." She said, rolling her eyes.

"So maybe there _is _a special reason behind this. But since you're being so difficult, I don't think I'll tell you!" he said, crossing his arms like an immature child.

"Hardly! You wouldn't go through all of the trouble of reserving dinner just to decide that you aren't going to tell me something important! You would have just taken me to Mc Donald's or something if it weren't something important to both of us!" she said.

"You never let me have any fun!" L pouted, realizing she was right, "Why do you have to be so smart?" he whined.

"Because you can't be the only smart one." she smiled.

"I like your dress." He said, admiring her black dress which complemented her red hair which was up in a bun.

"Quit changing the subject." She said, waving her hand, a slight blush appearing on her face. "So what is it you were going to tell me?" she asked.

He sighed, "Well, since you can't seem to handle any sort of suspense, I suppose I might as well tell you…" he droned on.

"Lawliet!" she scolded him for making her wait.

"Well, this case has really gotten me thinking, I've put my life on the line for this job far to many times…"

"Agreed." She added.

"And I was thinking about taking… sort of a break from it." He said, carefully reading her reaction.

"What sort of 'break' are we talking about?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Well, sort of a … permanent one?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't be angry.

"Are you serious?! I can't believe I'm hearing this!" she exclaimed.

"If you don't want me to quit, I won't!" he added quickly.

"It's not that, it's just that that's probably the last thing I thought you were going to say!" she said.

"What did you think I was going to say?" L asked, suspiciously.

"I don't know." Suiri said, turning her head away, trying to hide her blush.

"Well, whatever it was, it must be pretty embarrassing for you to turn red like that" he enquired with a laugh.

"Well it's nothing" She said with subtle finality as she turned back to him "So why the sudden quit? Aren't you going to miss _fighting for justice_?" She said playfully mocking him.

"Well it's not as challenging as it used to be" He replied wistfully. He would never tell her the real reason for his sudden leave, at least not yet.

"Well I'm glad, because now I can have you all to myself." She replied coyly.

"Is that so…" He asked smiling as he rose and stepped over to her side. He offered her a hand as she stood up by his side, hand in hand they walked out of the restaurant, the jealous eyes of L's admirers followed the couple all the way out the restaurant.

Outside of the restaurant L noticed that Suiri shivered slightly, he stopped to drape his jacket over her shoulders, warm and grateful she leaned in to kiss him gently on the cheek. With his arm around her shoulder they resumed their walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-written With: I Love Lawliet**

L-chapter 2

"Watari, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it L?" asked the aged man seated across from him, in fuselage of the private jet.

"It's about my job…" he paused. "I'm going to quit."

Watari remained silent for a while before asking why.

"It's just… It's just that I want to move on with my life," he said. "Ever since I've met Suiri, she's all I think about… I love her, Watari."

The older man was smiling with empathy. "I see that, my boy. Have you asked her yet?"

"Not yet; I want your opinion on the matter," he stated matter-of-factly.

Watari let out a laugh. "Oh L, you know that I approve. I'll miss working with you, but you must follow your heart." He then removed the picture he was so fond of from his pocket

"You never know how long you get with the one you love," Watari said with some regret.

"I'm sorry, Watari…" he said, eying the picture.

"L, promise me that no matter what, you'll follow your heart."

"I will my friend, I will."

_________

The large mansion came into view as he drove onward with excitement. This was the first time in two years that L was making a live appearance at Whammy's house. The detective got out of the Ferrari and entered the front gate of the magnificent compound.

"There's no place like home," exclaimed L as he stretched out his arms

"Indeed," replied Watari.

They were greeted with Roger who marveled at the sight of the young boy who now stood as a young man before him. After friendly hugs and good natured greetings, Roger led the two partners into the mansion; with L's plans to quit, there was much to discuss.

Suiri stood alone on roof of a large company building. She sighed as a light breeze swept through her hair. She knew this wouldn't be easy and was afraid of the consequences. The sun was starting to set and she was beginning to wonder how long she would have to wait up here.

"You wanted to talk?" a voice came from behind, surprising her.

Eden was standing ten feet away from her, posture at ease with a smirk on her face showing that she was pleased with herself for catching Suiri off guard. She was very small in stature and her dark, shoulder-length hair was done up in a high ponytail as it usually was, but there was something about the way that she held herself that made her deadly intimidating.

But Suiri knew better; she smiled over at Eden and brightly greeted her with a "Hey Eden!"

Eden's brows furrowed. "Don't you 'Hey Eden' me! It's obvious that we're not here for chit-chat so get to it! I'm on a busy schedule, you know. _Some _of us follow through with our _original _plans," she said, becoming impatient.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Suiri asked, annoyed.

"It's that stupid _boyfriend _of yours," Eden continued, ignoring Suiri's comment. "He interferes with just about _everything_."

"Come on, Eden, don't be jealous!" Suiri teased.

"I'm not jealous!" Eden exclaimed. "He can have you all to his corny self, for all I care. Besides, I hate to break it to you, Suiri, but I don't swing that way… Sorry."

Suiri scowled. "_Not _what I meant, Eden. How can you say that to me and keep a straight face?!"

Eden shrugged. "What can I say, I've got acting skills! But we're getting off topic. Why did you wanna see me anyway? This has to be important, otherwise you would've just told me at work, so quit stalling and spit it out already!"

Suiri bit her lip. How was she going to tell her best friend that she wouldn't be able to see her again? She knew that once she quit, she wouldn't be able to see, speak to or even talk about anyone or anything she had done while working there, this included anyone there contacting her.

"Su, are you okay?" Eden asked, her tone was no longer joking and was instead full of concern. It was a situation that Suiri was unfamiliar with.

She hadn't even noticed the tears welling in her eyes, but it didn't escape Eden's watchful gaze. She wiped the tears away, frustrated.

"Eden, I'm quitting," she murmured, but she was sure Eden would hear.

Her concerned face changed into indifferent in a matter of seconds. "Mind if I take a shot at the reason you've decided this?" she asked, coldly.

"Eden, don't," Suiri pleaded. "Please don't be mad"

"Oh, right because I'm going to be perfectly fine and happy with this," she said sarcastically. "We're right in the middle of a mission, too! Talk about horrible timing, Suiri!" she said, not even attempting to hide the freezing tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry it's inconvenient to you but—"

"_Inconvenient?! _ Suiri, you really have no idea, do you?" she said, walking over to the edge of the building. "You're probably the last person I would have expected to quit on us…" she said, quietly, "But I hope you and your precious boyfriend live a long and happy life and that you never regret the things you've been a part of." She looked at her with cold black eyes. "Just like that, you leave everything we've worked for."

Suiri was surprised by how bad her words cut into her. They had been practically family for so long and now she was being so cold. She could see the betrayal and anger in her eyes.

"This is why you refused to tell me who he was, isn't it?" she asked. "Because you knew that under certain circumstances… I would probably kill him."

But before she could respond, Eden was gone. Probably back to work where she'd report what happened and have Suiri's name taken off the database.

"Eden…" she said sadly, though no one was listening. "I'm so sorry."

**______________________________________________________**

"They've both been working extremely hard, but so far they tie in overall scores."

"You said overall scores, but what about their individual strengths?" inquired the detective

"That's just like you, L," smiled Roger. "You always break down the general observations. Well, in this case it really depends on who you're looking for. Near displays very advanced deductive reasoning skills and has the patience to match; Mello, on the other hand, is a smart young man who often takes the law into his own hands."

L sat back and pondered on his two successors for a moment; it was true that while his successor needed to be intelligent, he also needed to be dynamic.

Roger observed L's analytical expression; a look of understanding passed between him and Watari.

"L, perhaps you'd like to relax and unwind before you analyze your potential successors?" Watari asked with some concern. "You've had quite a long day."

"You're right, Watari," he rose as he spoke. "I'm going for a walk. It's been a while since I've been in the fields." He headed towards the yard gates, leaving Watari behind with Roger.

"My, that boy hasn't changed, has he?"

Watari smiled, "You'd be surprised." He started to prepare the evening tea; the two friends had a lot of catching up to do.

L walked for hours in the vast garden, being back at Whammy's house brought on a slight nostalgia but even still he never felt such freedom. He lay down on the grass watching some of the youngsters play soccer.

He must've dosed off because the next thing he knew, a young boy with bleach blonde hair was gently shaking him awake.

"Mello," L found the boy's face right above his head.

Seeing that he was finally awake, Mello stepped back "Hello mister, I saw you laying here and decided to check if you were okay... How do you know my name? I don't think we've met."

L smiled, "Oh, we've met alright, just never in person."

It took a moment, but suddenly a look of realization hit the boy. "L?"

"The one and only," the detective replied.

The boy's face automatically lit up. Excited beyond belief, he stammered and blurted out greetings before suddenly grabbing L by the arm, hollering for Near. The startled detective could do nothing but run with the boy seeing how his arm was now at Mello's mercy. _This should be interesting, _he thought to himself as they neared the yard entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay folks, you know how life goes. Now enjoy :D**

L-Chapter 3

L's phone rang just as he sneaked out of the study room where the now sleeping Near and Mello had interrogated him about his job. The caller ID told him it was Suiri.

Once in the hallway, he quickly answered it since it was rare for her to call during work-hours. Apparently, she had this fancy job that required long hours and had few to no free days but with good pay. He believed that was the only reason she went back to it day after day; it didn't seem like an easy job since she came home exhausted every night. It hardly seemed fair since he told her who he was and he highly doubted that it was any less dangerous for her to tell him at least a little bit. He had always assumed it was some sort of government job, but he couldn't find out anything about it, even with his resources.

"Hey Tanabe, perfect timing," he said, once the phone was up to his ear.

"Oooh, sorry, did I interrupt something important?"

"What? Oh, no, no, you just got me out of an interrogation; Near and Mello are full of questions. So what's up?"

"Nothing… Just wanted to talk to you…"

L's eyes narrowed suspiciously; she seemed upset. He didn't buy it at all. "What's wrong?" he asked, not giving her a second longer.

"Nothing!" she said defensively.

"You wouldn't call if there wasn't anything wrong," he retorted.

"Can't I call you without getting some stupid psychoanalysis?" she snapped.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, okay, but you never call me during the day and you sound a little upset. I was worried," he said sincerely.

Hearing the concern in his voice, Suiri's anger subsided. "Whatever… And I'm not upset," she said, her tone was still angry but he knew he was forgiven.

He decided to change the subject and pester her about it later. "So, that job of yours finally gave you a telephone break there, huh? What does seven years of service amount to? A five minute phone call as a benefit?" he joked.

She hesitated on the other line before answering. "I quit."

He sat up in his chair. "Quit? Why?"

He could practically hear her shrug, time for a change was all she said.

"You got _fired,_ didn't you?" he teased.

"No!" she said, pretending to be insulted.

"You sure they didn't let you down easy?" he asked

She laughed, "Yes, I'm sure. You're probably busy so I'll see you later, okay?"

He wanted to argue but thought better of it, "Sure..."

"And Lawliet…" she said, seeming far more cheerful than earlier.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said with some relief

"My pleasure," he said sincerely before hanging up the phone. He absentmindedly fumbled with the fabric-covered box he kept in his pocket, all the while plotting in his mind the perfect scenario.

**The next day**

The bright rays of sun beat down on the black tarmac; the heat waves added a mirage effect to the overheated private airfield.

Suiri was standing next to the parked limo at the end of the taxiway. She was so anxious to see L that she completely refused the driver's offer of waiting in the cooler airport lobby. Looking back at the sulking overheated man behind the wheel, she felt bad, to an extent, for not leaving him behind. She'd only just spoken to L yesterday, but it already felt like months ago. All she needed was a hug and his reassuring words to ease the guilt of leaving Eden that was eating her from the inside.

The handset radio resting on the limo roof squawked to life as landing clearance from the control tower was issued to an incoming pilot.

To Suiri's surprise, instead of the pilot, it was L's voice that replied, "Wilco."

_Of course_, she smiled and rolled her eyes; her boyfriend would never miss the chance to show off his piloting skills. The plane touched down on the tarmac before entering the taxiway to the right, the turbo props were powered down as the plane came to a stop.

Suiri managed to stay out of the way as the ground crew kicked into action. When the portable stairs were attached, Suiri couldn't resist and started walking towards the ladder. The door opened and the joyous, yet omniscient eyes of L locked onto hers filled with grief. Within a moment Suiri was enveloped in his protective hug. He had sensed her sadness on the phone and vowed to do whatever it took to make her happy again.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," he replied softly, speaking into her hair. "Something's bothering you isn't it?"

Suiri hugged him tighter. "I'm just glad to have you back, that's all."

Smiling, L decided that he would get to the bottom of whatever troubled her, but first he was going to make her very happy with a relaxing stay at the closest five-star hotel.

The day at the hotel was turning out to be a great one. After dining out, Suiri sat with L and Watari in the lobby as he armed her with L's most embarrassing moments at Whammy's house.

"No way! L's head got stuck in the fence!?" she nearly rolled off the couch laughing.

"I always told him he had a big head and that day I was proven right. It was incredible; there he was, head stuck in a fence, all in the name of searching for evidence," Watari laughed along

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, Spence and Wilfred were both on surveillance and they swore that the evidence was on the other side," L pouted

"Oh, don't be so grouchy, big head," said Suiri, wiping away tears of laughter

L smiled despite himself; he loved it when she was happy. Giving Watari a nod of acknowledgement, he asked, "Hey Suiri, what do you say we go for a walk?"

"Sure," she replied, finally in control of her laughter. "Bye Watari, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye dear, have a nice night," he added with a wink to L.

They strolled through a beautiful garden, hand in hand with comfortable silence. The night was warm, the stars were a bright yellow, and the faint glow of dragonflies could be seen over the flowers.

"This is so beautiful!" Suiri exclaimed

"Not as beautiful as someone else in this garden."

Suiri smiled, "Careful Lawliet, flattery will get you nowhere."

"What, no, I was talking about me." He grinned as she playfully swat him on the arm

"You know, there's another reason I brought you out here tonight." He froze as he watched her reaction; her questioning gaze fell on him urging him to continue.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I still remember that day at the task force; you were the only girl who bothered to ask me my name and, right then, I knew you were special. You're the only person I've ever let into my life, and the only one who truly understands who I am and why I do the things I do. You have always stood by me through thick and thin; when I was injured you were the best nurse a guy could ask for and when I was on cloud nine, you were the first person to be happy for me."

Suiri stood speechless as L got down on one knee, took out a diamond ring and continued.

"Suiri, you are the love of my life and I never want to spend a day without you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days loving you. Suiri Tanabe, would you marry me?"

She was so surprised by the sudden proposal that it took a while for her to speak. This only added to L's uneasiness; he didn't know if he could live with her rejection.

"L, oh my goodness, I've dreamt of this day forever. Of course I'll marry you," she answered with a smile, before kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her now fiancé. He put the diamond ring around her finger before she gave him a long, slow kiss.

"I'm so happy right now, I don't know what to say," she admitted afterwards.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm so excited that you've accepted." He spoke grinning as he held her close.

"Me too," she grinned, before giving him another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to my beta's Midnight Clear and Hotori. Your constructive criticism is incredibly helpful.**

**Chapter 4**

"It sure is good to have a jet," remarked L as he poured bourbon at a 20,000 feet altitude from inside his very expensive Lear jet.

"It sure is," Watari replied politely before turning to fully face the ecstatic detective as he overfilled his cup. His eyes dazed, obviously daydreaming of his fiancée. "I've never seen you so happy L; I'm glad Ms. Tanabe said yes."

"That makes two of us. I've gotta admit I was nervous as hell that night, I think I would've died if she said no."

"But she didn't, and that's all that counts," replied the older man as he took the alcohol away from L. "Have you really decided on a successor?"

"Huh?" replied the clueless detective.

"L, this plane is heading to England, where you're going to announce your new successor," Watari said, exasperated, "please tell me you've decided."

"Of course, of course, we were thinking in June because that's the traditi-" the detective was cut off by the older man.

"L, I was talking about your successor, not the wedding plans."

"I don't like to be interrupted," the detective smiled and turned to face his best man with a mischievous grin. "I'm sorry Watari, I was kidding; I did pick a successor. It was a very hard decision and I'm not even sure if it's the right one, but I'll let you judge for yourself when I announce him."

Watari could hardly remember when he'd seen his friend so ecstatic. L hardly ever joked and was always serious due to his job; however, this engagement changed everything, and even Watari admitted that it was probably for the better. Watari knew L would make the right decision; both those boys worked very hard to be his protégés, sometimes he worried about what the other might do when one of them was called up to receive L's title. But for now Watari dismissed those thoughts and watched contently as the detective preceded to text his beautiful bride-to-be while emptying his bourbon.

****

"So, they actually talked you into doing another mission?" Eden said to Suiri, not trying to hide her malice.

"Yes, they did," Suiri said simply, "and I don't really appreciate this attitude you're giving me, since it's my job to keep you alive," she added to her long-time friend.

"I'd say sorry, but I don't appreciate that the person who's suppose to be keeping me alive is calling it quits on me!" Eden nearly shouted.

"Eden, keep your voice down! I hear bodyguards a hundred yards to the right. There's not much we can do if you get us caught," Suiri warned her as two red dots came up on her handheld radar screen.

"Psh. As if I'd get caught," Eden said. Suiri could tell she was rolling her eyes, even without looking at her.

"There should be a staircase to your right, correct?" Suiri asked.

"Yeah, one of those fancy spiral one—"

"Just take it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Without the attitude, please," Suiri said, exasperated. She was beginning to think that Eden would never forgive her for quitting. But she had to remind herself that Eden didn't have all of the details. To her, it would seem very sudden since Suiri hadn't given any sign of quitting prior to now. "I really am sorry, Eden."

"Yeah, I know. It just pisses me off that you're suddenly quitting without even asking my opinion," she hissed.

"Why would I ask for your opinion when I already know your response?" Suiri asked, sadly.

Eden was silent. Neither of them knew how to respond to a comment like that, so they made their way to the vault in silence. As Suiri worked the combination into the safe, she could feel Eden's awkward presence hovering over her. She knew that Eden had never been particularly good at expressing herself, but the silence was starting to kill her.

"Could you please just say _something_?" she said finally, putting the final digit into the safe.

"What do you want me to say? 'Can I be the maid of honor?' or 'What kind of flowers are you getting?' 'Who's the best man?' or better yet –"

"Okay, Okay I get it! You're not ecstatic about the idea… But could you at least be a little bit happy for me?" she added the last part, quietly as she pulled the lever to open the safe.

"Son of a –" Eden said, irritated.

"Bitch," Suiri added, in a defeated tone.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! It's incredibly motivating.**


	5. Chapter 5

Reasoning

Chapter 5

L, re-adjusted his tie for the hundredth time. He was never the nervous type, but today was a big day, he would be handing over his job, his life, his legacy. He knew Near and Mello were more than worthy, but were they ready for this type of responsibility? If there was ever a time to worry, it would be now. The low rumble of an anxious school auditorium echoed all the way to his room. _Interesting. They were silent a moment ago._

Turning back to the grand mirror, he fixed his collar and did a once over. The black tie was perfectly aligned with his jacket, complimenting the deep V of his suit jacket opening, and sitting nicely against his freshly starched white dress shirt.

An impatient knock sounded on the door. _Some people just can't wait._ Sighing, he took one last look at his old home, before walking out.

"Can't you work any faster?" Eden demanded, glancing from the hallway back to the secondary door which stumped them both.

Nowhere in the briefings did anyone mention a failsafe door. It was the most uncommon banking practice in this century, with technology controlling most access points, it seemed pointless for a steel door to bar the way. Lucky for them, someone decided to upgrade the old security measure, to a keypad controlled steel door.

"I'm working as fast as I can," Suiri shot back. "You try hacking a secondary access field"

Not in the mood for Eden's commands she stood at the key terminal, typed away in great concentration, trying to ignore the buzzing phone in her pocket. _Lawliet has impeccable timing_, she thought to herself.

"I'm checking the perimeter," Eden spoke up, quickly peeking down the halls again.

"Eden I'm almost done. It's not exactly-"

"I'm checking the perimeter," Eden repeated with a heavier tone. "Unlike some people, I can actually do my job."

"What the hell is your problem?!" Suiri hissed. Blood boiling, she stopped typing, deciding she has had enough of her friend's bitterness. Eyes filled with rage held Eden captive only for an instant before the annoyed assassin slipped away. Now incensed, Suiri resumed her typing with force that was more than necessary. She is getting married and if Eden of all people can't understand that, can't at least be happy for her then what friendship do we have at all? Did Eden seriously not imagine a life outside the organization?

After what seemed like forever, the script of hacks started ending. Suiri breathed out a frustrated sigh, nearly jumping when she felt the cold breath on her shoulder. With lightning fast reflexes she reached for the gun in her waistband.

"You done yet?" The irritated voice of Eden put her at ease, even if the mercenary herself did just the opposite by trapping her arm, halting its course for the weapon.

Choosing to hold onto some shred of dignity Suiri didn't reply, instead reaching out to tap the final key with her free hand. The doors before them opened with a hiss and within moments the annoying trouble of the double vault was forgotten.

They both walked into a large circular room, almost like something out of a sci-fi movie holding cell. The vault was stark empty, except for a black briefcase on a pedestal in the middle. They booth looked to the briefcase with sceptical eyes. Usually the organization sent them to retrieve important or at least pricey articles. The black briefcase looked nothing out of the ordinary, almost a joke when compared to their other retrievals.

Eden made her way to the pedestal while Suiri hung back and took a closer look at the walls. The strange markings etched in the blue stone reminded told the safe cracker it was in Japanese, a language as good as foreign to her. Seeing that Eden was still occupied with disarming the silent alarms of the pedestal Suiri went back to her bag and brought out her decoder, it always came in handy when doing oversees missions in foreign countries. If the organization wouldn't shed light on their mission, then how was she to blame for trying to figure out the truth? Snapping a picture she watched her program get to work, while tracking Eden from the corner of her eye. Within moments the words Yotsuba showed up on screen, with the company's name and logo beside the results. _Why the hell are we stealing from the most influential company in Japan? Wait! Yotsuba's security- _Her thoughts were cut off as alarm bells started ringing, confirming her knowledge about Yotsuba's revered silent security system.

"What the fuck!" Eden's irritated yell reached her ears as she all but ran to gather their things. The failsafe door didn't trap them inside, Suiri thanked god that her programs were still running, effectively stopping the door's closing mechanisms. Eden ran out of the vault just as the first wave of guards could be heard from a distance.

"I don't know! We need to go. Now!" Suiri yelled back.

Eden shoved the briefcase to Suiri, and pushed her to the left. "Go! Use the escape route. I'll take care of them and meet you at the safe house."

"Eden-"

"Su!" Eden spun around, with a look Suiri couldn't quite interpret. "Go! ...Please..." Without waiting for a reply, the mercenary dove into the action, firing with her trademark custom handguns, dropping agents without a second thought.

Suiri closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry as she ran down the opposite hallway, praying for her friend.

"What do you say, Light?" The dark shinigami asked the highschool genius, currently pacing the confines of his room. "Yes, to the shinigami eyes?"

Light looked to the shinigami, contemplating the current offer. It was a good one, but too risky. He didn't like the idea of selling his soul bit by bit, give him eyes now and he'd come back for an arm later. Light pondered the Shinigami's offer for a moment more while watching a developing robbery attempt unfolding live being broadcast from his TV. Being a genius, an idea hit him instantly.

"I like it," Light spoke, turning to Ryuk with a guarded smile.

Even Ryuk was surprised by his enthusiasm, "You want the eyes?"

"Not exactly," hearing gunshots coming through the live feed on TV, Light came closer and sat behind his desk. The death note was spread out before him. "I'll need a demonstration."

"You don't get a user manual," Ryuk chuckled. He reached for an apple, sitting on Light's desk. "Once you have the eyes, there's no going back."

On TV, an explosion was heard, as one of Yotsuba's office buildings lost a wall. A redheaded woman rushed out from the wreckage with guns blazing. She made quick work of the first wave of guards. The civilians scrambled in a panic, while the news crew fought the herds and kept a somewhat steady aim at the action. Ryuk stood transfixed to the action before him. Light cleared his throat, growing impatient.

"I need proof that those eyes actually work," looking to the TV he motioned to the culprit on screen, "Tell me her name."

The woman was slowly being overwhelmed. A bullet grazed her shoulder, making her drop the black suitcase she held. "It doesn't work like that," Ryuk said.

"You expect me to get eyes that may or may not work," Light smirked, "that's not a very convincing offer."

Ryuk chuckled, "I've been doing this for long time. The eyes work."

"I'll make you a deal. If you cooperate and she dies on the scene, I'll get the eyes. Otherwise, I refuse the offer."

Ryuk gave a high pitched laugh, as Light threw him another apple for extra measure. "Deal," Looking to the screen he gave the name of Suiri Tanabe.

Suiri dodged to the side, swooping the briefcase from the ground in the process of rolling for cover. The guards were trained; even though she was alone they didn't rush her. Smart on their part. The hacker reloaded her guns, jumping back into the fight, picking off the three specialists advancing on her left flank, with some well placed bullets. Taking cover she repeated her assault. Looking back towards the incredible hole her explosives had punched through the office wall, she wondered what was taking Eden so long. _She'll be just fine. Eden's the trained assassin after all. Just focus on the action, Su. _

A ricochet sounded dangerously close to her ear, instincts took over as Suiri rolled to a crouch, downing the shooter with a shot to the head. Sliding back towards cover, she saw a news camera to her immediate right. _Shit. If this gets out, then getting out of this mess will be the least of our worries. _Knowing her employers valued secrecy, and that she hated wanted posters, Suiri fired a single round. The round cut through the lens, coming out the other side, sending the news crew running for cover. Pleased with her marksmanship, she didn't see the guard sneak up behind her, only when a shot registered did she turn around. Suiri came face to face with the shocked expression of a burly security officer, just seconds before he plopped to the ground, revealing Eden a few steps behind him, gun smoking. Unlike Suiri, Eden was still masked. The assassin took the opposite flank, signalling the retreat tactics to her hacker.

Eden was in a better position to pick off the two guards at the barricade and within moments of her arrival, there were no more men in black to fight against.

"Su, our ride's out back, let's go!" Eden shouted.

_Why the hell is she shouting? _Suiri looked at the damaged Comm hanging from her neck, silently answering her question. She bit her lip as the dull throb of her injured shoulder caroused through her veins.

"Right!" The hacker replied, taking off after her friend. They would live to see another day. That prospect brought a great smile to her face as they jumped in the van. Until she remembered it was their last mission together.

Keeping her gun trained out the window, Suiri, didn't relax until the crime scene was well behind them. Police sirens sped past them, as they merged with traffic. Suiri, put her gun down and patted the briefcase. Eden sighed and ripped her mask off, tossing it to the back seat.

"You alright?" Suiri asked.

"No," Eden replied, a bewildered yet small smile gracing her features, "you?"

"Not even close"

They looked to one another with stoic silence before bursting with laughter. Eden shook her head and propped an elbow on her window, focusing on the road, but smiling for the first time all mission. Suiri felt the tension between them lessen, as she sat back and waited for the adrenaline blood rush to decline. This mission was huge, they both knew it.

"I can't believe we pulled that off," Suiri whispered with a sigh.

"I can," Eden spoke, turning to her, "I had a partner I could depend on. Great work with the entrance guards."

_A compliment from, Eden? Did hell freeze over? Usually it was 'Suiri you didn't fight the right targets' or 'Suiri, move your ass and let me handle them' praise was unexpected, something she could get used to, but would have to live without. _

"Thank you, Eden. Really..." She murmured, "And I'm so-"

"Don't." Eden spoke, her tone regretful, expression pensive. "You were one hell of a partner. And I..." she sighed, "...I wish you the best in life, with whoever that lucky meathead is."

Those were not the words she expected to hear from her long time friend. Not at all. She badly wanted to hug her best friend, but their ride and her throbbing shoulder restricted all motion. So she settled back with a smile, her thoughts inevitably came upon their company. Eden, would most likely be assigned a new partner, but with her skills and veteran status she would probably get away without having one for a few months. Suiri hated to leave her best friend stranded like this, but the prospect of marrying the enigmatic love of her life was too much to pass up.

He is unlike any other guy she'd ever met, and just one more person she'd be letting down in the future. Suiri didn't even want to ponder on how she would explain what she'd been doing all this time. She thought about keeping this a secret, but truth was she just couldn't, not after everything they've been through. He deserves the truth. _Just as much as, Eden. Maybe they could all avoid her assassination attempt if she learned he worked for justice._

"He is lucky, isn't he?" Suiri joked, turning the her partner.

Eden smiled, _a smile suits her better. I wish she used it more often, in a less menacing manner of course. _

"Have you told him?" Eden asked, sensing the direction of her thoughts.

Suiri shook her head, dropping her gaze.

"Maybe it's for the best. I mean the last thing you want is him getting caught between the organization. Or my crosshairs," She added, with an evil grin.

"Not funny." Eden only rolled her eyes in response. "But you brought up a very good point. I don't want the organization anywhere near him." Suiri looked to Eden, when sudden realization hit her. "Eden, I didn't wear a mask. There was a film crew on location, if HQ finds out I-"

"You have nothing to worry about. I saw you give them a clean shot." Still troubled, the hacker opted to watch the passing scenery as she thought of their mission. Eden glanced at her, "Su, you'll be off the payroll soon. I don't think they care."

Suiri only nodded, wishing that she was back with, L, and that this damn adrenaline would wear off, her blood still thumped rapidly. Deciding they were a safe enough distance, she retrieved her phone and looked through her texts. Just as she thought, Lawliet had sent her over 90 texts, filled with everything from 'hey' to 'who should we invite to the wedding?' she smiled before starting her replies, feeling but not acknowledging Eden's reserved sidelong gaze.

"Don't worry girlfriend, you'll get to know his identity if you promise not to kill my husband." Suiri teased. Eden only rolled her eyes in reply, the small hint of a smirk still played on her lips as they sped down the highway.

Suiri read the texts before her. Minutes into her first reply, a flash of heat surged through her body. She stopped abruptly, Eden's concerned gaze flashed to her. "Su, everything alright?"

She only nodded, but couldn't bring herself to speak. _It was just a graze? B_ut she felt full well that the pain was not emanating from her shoulder. The heat was so intense, and suddenly the core of her heart felt like it was splitting into two. She doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. The alarmed voice of Eden was all she could hear, as the darkness threatened to overcome her.

"Eden...Lawliet...his name's...L... I... need... h-" thrusting her phone to her friend, Suiri's world faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6

Great cheers and shrill whistling resonated through the restless crowd. The excitement only grew as L took his place behind the podium. Sighing, he looked to Watari standing off stage. The older man nodded with pride as he stood in friendly support.

L smiled at the crowd as he patiently waited for their excitement to die down. As the spotlight focused on him, he saw Near and Mello, seated in the front row. Mello seemed ecstatic, while Near wore a mask of indifference. He didn't want to disappoint these kids, but a ceremony was a ceremony, and he promised Roger to hand over the torch in a formal long winded fashion. Looking back to Watari, he was surprised to see the man was no longer there. _This is going to be a long one. _Taking a deep breath, he addressed the crowd.

"We had a deal," Ryuk said, turning to Light with fierce intensity.

"She had to die on-sight," Light replied smugly. "The feed shows her getting away which means she's probably still alive. That breaks our deal, Ryuk."

Ryuk stood dumbfounded for a moment before bursting into laughter. Light carefully ignored the death god, while trying to shield the book page from view.

"That was a good one. But you don't want to repeat a play like that," Ryuk warned, as he tossed an apple in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"What play?"

"And I thought you were a genius," Ryuk smiled, as Light looked amused yet stayed the epitome of calm. "Testing out the books limits and having me do the dirty work is pretty clever, but I'm just a spectator. If that changes again then it'll be your name in the book, Light."

A careful smile spread across Light's features as he stared down his new accomplice. "I understand."

"...now I probably bored you all to death but it was necessary," L held for the laughter that followed. _Oh good, they're still awake. This is the last time you're writing my speeches, Watari. _A note of sadness came over the realization. Looking to the side, he saw that his best friend still hadn't returned. Watari pestered L all weekend as to who his successor would be, there was no way he'd announce him without his friend bearing witness. _And_ _there's no way I can drag this out much longer..._Thankfully he didn't have to as Roger all but flew towards him from the other side of backstage. His frantic expression told L that something was off.

Within minutes L Lawliet was racing down the hall to Roger's office. _There's no way in hell! This is a mistake, just a misunderstanding. _He nearly broke the door to the headmaster's office, heading straight for the tv that played a scene on loop. It only took one viewing for his jaw to hit the floor. There was no mistaking that his fiancée, dressed in black tactical garb, was actively participating in a robbery.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation," L mumbled, unable to draw his eyes from the screen. "When did this occur?"

Beside him Roger spoke up, "At twelve past noon today. This camera footage was streamed from the surviving members of the press on sight."

L's detective instincts kicked in immediately. This is Suiri Tanabe, the intriguing yet genuine woman he knew, his wife-to-be. It was up to him to find the truth and clear her name. These reporters don't know Suiri. They haven't spent two years solving difficult cases with her. They didn't get caught in the rain with her and make out like teenagers in his cabin in Venice. They didn't know her, because if they did, they'd know this was not the Suiri Tanabe it took 2 years of planning to propose too.

The on-screen Suiri shot the camera and for the hundredth time the feed cut to black. L only dropped his gaze, thankful that Roger couldn't see his eyes hardened by uncertainty.

"I'm postponing the announcement," L said, without looking up.

"L, I understand your decision, but these boys have wa—

"This can wait," he said, tone not leaving room for argument. "I'd like to be in Kanto by the end of the night. Where's Watari?"

Roger shook his head, "I've wondered myself."

L moved to the phone on Roger's desk. After informing his pilots of the change in plans he faced Roger, "tell Watari to meet me at the helipad, I'll explain the situation to him."

"No need for that." His head whipped to the door as Watari, held at gunpoint, was forced into the room by an intimidating woman with purple hair. "You're the prick she's head over heels for...well we don't have much time."

The black bag was yanked from L's face, freeing him from the long period of darkness. He looked around the big empty room, lighted with conventional fluorescent panels and having only one door, it resembled an interrogation chamber rather than the hospital he thought they were going to. The woman was pacing in front of them, seemingly ignoring them. He caught sight of the goon behind him, dressed in tactical black and wearing sunglasses. _Same outfit, are they military?_

"Where's Suiri?" L asked somehow managing to keep his voice calm. Right now all that mattered was the safety of his fiancée and that of Watari chained beside him.

The assassin continued her pacing in extreme concentration. L wanted to attack her but remembering the rough hands of the men outside he thought better than to start a fight outmatched. Besides, this woman carried herself in a way that gave warning to the observant adversary.

"What happened?" L tried again, getting the same result. "Answer me!"

Watari drew back in surprise, the burst of anger came unexpected for both of them. L worked on staying calm as Eden, totally unfazed, came to stand before him with a bored expression.

"What does she see in you?" she asked with a mixture of smug and disgust.

"And you're supposed to be the friend, right? Eden was it." L laughed bitterly. "The all important co-worker for the company that doesn't let her sleep," Eden looked angry but L didn't stop, "Are you happy with what you did?" Watari uttered a warning as Eden fumed, ready to strike. "If my wife-"

"Fiancee!" Eden cut in. "She's not yours yet, and after this I hope she reconsiders."

A knock on the door cut off further protest from L. A heavy man who had seen better days stepped into the room, his dark shades did little to hide his boredom, and the loose dark dress shirt failed at hiding the magnum in his front.

"Problem here?"

Eden turned to him with a rare smile, "what's Suiri's status?"

"Stable but not great," his head turned to L, cocked to the side as if sizing him up, "this the boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Eden glanced back to him, disgusted.

"You're cop, right?" He asked, looking to L.

"Bullseye," Eden replied before he could evade. "I'm taking him, you keep grandpa some company."

"You sure?" the man asked with a raised brow.

"Alexei." Eden's sharp look prompted the man to throw up his hands. She sighed as she un-cuffed L. "It's not my call. She wants to see him."

"As you wish." Alexei said, as Eden brushed past him, closely followed by the detective turned prisoner.

L was at her bedside in an instant. The myriad of machines keeping his wife alive worked in silent unison, as her chest rose and fell evenly. He didn't like how cold her hand felt, or how pale she seemed, but was happy to see the semblance of a pulse beeping in the background. Holding her hand he stroked the stray strands of hair from her face.

"This is all nearly fucking poetic but it looks like she's out. Let her sleep." Eden's words were meant to be harsh, but somehow her voice came out soft.

L didn't acknowledge her as he stared at Suiri. Nothing mattered except the woman before him. She would get better, she had to after all they were getting married he mused.

"How could you let this happen?" L murmured after a moment of silence, "she's your best friend."

Eden scoffed, "don't guilt trip me. If she wasn't so focused on you she would've been more careful, less stressed."

"What were you doing robbing a bank?" He asked taking Suiri's hand. The question was meant for her, but Eden spoke from behind him.

"What is this an interrogation?" She spat. Resuming her frantic pacing. "You're on our turf, _detective_. The only reason you're not dead is because Sue made me promise to bring you here alive. Whether you stay that way is not a necessity."

He ignored her as his eyes remained focussed on the woman laying before him. Slowly the worry lines on her forehead creased, before her eyes fluttered open to meet his. Neither displayed any emotion. They just stared until Eden finally noticed Suiri was awake.

"Jesus, Sue, you should be sleeping. How do you feel?" Her friend asked, coming to stand on the opposite side.

Slowly she turned to face her partner. "Eden I need some alone time with L."

The assassin looked taken aback. She shot L a disgusted look, "Suiri you're healing and he's a cop there's-"

"Eden..." she murmured.

The assassin sighed as she drew back. Walking to the door she fixed L with a deadly stare. "One sound, just one. And I'll personally put a bullet in you."

As soon as the door closed L stood up again, a myriad of emotions flooding through him. How did he not notice? All this time she's been a criminal how...this woman who he fully gave himself to, the only woman to finally see the L Lawliet beneath the suit and now none of that even matters? _She needs to be locked up...But Damn it this is Suiri..._

Regretfully he stood up and freed himself from her touch. If they were to have this conversation, then he needed distance.

"Start talking." L said in the best monotonous tone he could muster.

Suiri was silent, he heard the bed shift behind him, before he could protest a warm pair of arms slid over his shoulders from behind.

"I never lied to you," she whispered, "I never told you what I did because I wanted to protect you. This organization is not very forgiving, but I wanted a life with you so badly. It took 2 years to get the dirt on them to finally let me go, L this mission is over we can be together now." One of her hands slid through his spiky hair as his shoulders slumped.

She talked a good game, she always did. But was that all this was to her, a game? He steeled himself for the inevitable realization.

"I don't th-" He felt her shudder against him. Cursing for not realizing how weak she still is he quickly turned and caught her form in his arms. "Tanabe?"

"I'm ok," she said through a coughing fit. L reached for the call button but her hand stopped him. "I'm ok."

Everything felt fine when she got through it. L found himself running soothing circles down her back as he held her close. He knew he was a goner the second she leaned into his caresses. Putting all tactical methods aside he wrapped his arms around her and thanked god that she was okay. Despite the quietness of the room, his mind was screaming a thousand thoughts per second. Thankfully she spoke first.

"Did you pick the destination of our honeymoon?"

"Aruba," L said, smiling. "We have a month there before we go to Venice for the next 2," drawing back a bit he looked into her eyes, seeing the happiness within them.

"That sounds amazing, Lawliet." She smiled, "but where do we stop?"

"The plan was anywhere you wanted."

They held each other's gaze, the prospect of living together anywhere in the world sounded too good to be true, but they both knew it was reality. A small smile crept over her features which he couldn't help but reciprocate. But it didn't last long as his analytical mind barged back in. _How could I have a happy life with a woman I've never known?_

"When were you going to tell me? After the vows? After we spent our lives together? When Suiri!" he asked before he could stop himself.

"I know you're angry, but you have to believe me, I was going to tell you..." a breath hitched in her chest. L found it hard to pretend not to care, instead he opted for clenching his jaw and looking away. "God! Is any of that important right now? I'm going to-"

"Don't." he muttered through clenched teeth. "You're going to be just fine." His hand found hers and squeezed, despite himself. Yet the hard look in his eyes did not fade. "Fine enough for me to take you in."

Suiri scoffed, "can we not bring that up? I know you wont do it," she squeezed his hand a bit tighter, "I ran this through at least a hundred times in my head, you always said no. You'd always choose me."

L didn't reply as he thought of what to say next. Really what could you say when you find out your wife is not who she seemed to be.

"You're a criminal."

"You're a detective." She raised an eyebrow, "now that we stated the obvious...let's discuss where I am." She said swinging her legs over the bed, but he reached out and held her still.

"One of their hospitals. I think you're safe here."

Another coughing fit overtook her and this time light blood speckled her hand. L located some tissues, thinking surely this was just an after effect of the trauma. Still she didn't look too good, her pallor turned deathly white since they've been talking, and he cursed himself for stressing her out so much.

"You need rest," he said slowly drawing away, only to feel her fierce tug on his arm, "we can finish this later. When you feel better." Despite himself he pulled her closer, rubbing her back.

Drawing back she gave him another faint smile. He was starting to get concerned, but she spoke before he could protest, "L, no matter what, you made me the happiest woman on earth." She coughed again, but waved him off as he tried to silence her, "just always remember that I lo-" the coughing got worse.

Eden barrelled through the door and immediately came to her side.

"Sue?" she asked before noticing the speckled tissues. Cursing, the assassin ran out of the room seconds before the equipment gave a shrill beep.

"Suiri!" Now panicked, L took hold of her shoulders but she continued to cough. She stopped only long enough to look at him with eyes full of terror. "Hey, you're going to be fine. You'll be alright, Eden's getting some help just hold on. Please Tanabe, hold on."

At his words the fear in her eyes disappeared, replaced by a calm glassy pallor. L trembled as she threw up blood which drenched his shoes. The weight in his arms seemed lighter as she went limp. The last thing he remembered were loud voices as his eyes stung and he was torn away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

L sat on his couture leather couch blankly staring at the static screen before him. It was 2am and most programmes were off air. Watari had checked in on him periodically, but the detective was always the same, frozen in front of the idiot box, unmoving as his exhausted mind tried to comprehend the last 48 hours. Suiri, looking sicker than any normal human being, the blood everywhere, it was all just a myriad of images that repeatedly flashed before him. At first he thought it was all a dream, but the bloodstained shoes on his feet told a different story, one he desperately tried to forget. In moments, the shoes were immediately banished to the corner heap of unbelievers, followed by his socks.

Not liking the coarse fabric of the carpet he drew his legs up on the couch.

It was some time before the creak of the door announced Watari's prescence.

"L?" watari's tired yet concerned voice broke through the silence. "Are you cold?"

He heard him but there was nothing to say. No words could form in his mind so silence answered.

The butler must've sensed his state of detachment because all of a sudden a warm blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. The soft click of a door closing was the only sound indicating Watari had left.

Alone with his thoughts again, or lack thereof he focused on the images assaulting his mind.

_L hunched over his work piecing together the location of BB's crimes. He was astonished at the simple connection between all the crime scenes they were all equidistant from each other, clearly the work of a perfectionist and not some crazed impulsive killer like the nature of the crimes lead the detectives to believe. _

_A soft hand on his shoulder caused him to spin and nearly put his guest into a choke hold, stopping short of that goal when she sidestepped, faster than his eyes could track._

"_Lawliet! God you're jumpy," she yelled, countering his move with a block._

"_It's you," he sighed with relief. "Sorry I don't have guests often."_

"_I wonder why," she mocked, rolling her eyes and letting him go as she scanned his work. "Looks like you made progress."_

_Walking to stand beside her he didn't miss the widening of her eyes as she too understood his puzzle. Her skills of deduction were incredible, this one was definitely bright. "Do you see it?"_

_She nodded, running her fingers over each pushpin that represented a crime as she explained her findings._

"_I'm impressed," she finally stated turning to him with a cheshire smile, "but you're lucky you had me to practically spoon feed you the Intel." She laughed, walking back to the kitchen as he protested. _

"_I'm the detective here lady! I sat up all night putting this together."_

"_Relax Mr. Hotshot I'm not going to steal your credit," came her amused reply. "But I did bring you breakfast."_

_She came out with a tray full of bacon, eggs, a cup of coffee with a mountain of sugar cubes at the ready, and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. A slow smile crept over him, no one aside from Watari ever cooked for him. No one stood in his kitchen with a 100 watt grin reserved just for him._

"_You think I'm a hotshot?" He asked, grinning back as she stepped closer._

"_I think you need some cake." She smiled putting the tray down before him. _

Present

Sometime later another click of the door broke L's concentration. On a tray beside him was a fresh made strawberry cheesecake, accompanied by a cup of tea. The exhausted detective barely gave it a glance as he stood up and walked to the window of the once comforting study. Everything seemed cold and dark, just like the weather outside. Usually he found nights peaceful, but this night felt incredibly aggravating. It was only when he looked to the calendar did his eyes start to burn. Today or rather tomorrow was supposed to be their anniversary.

His shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world had doubled on him. Yet oddly enough it felt comforting not to keep a perfect posture and project the image of self respect he has worked so hard to instil. Afterall he had no one to impress now.

_It was the middle of the night, and L stood pouring over thousands of case papers. The BB murder cases were driving him crazy, and it didn't help that he only had access to staff notes during the middle of the night._

_"I didn't know janitors did investigations."_

_L whipped around to find Suiri Tanabe, the task force's computer specialist, smiling as if she's just caught him stealing. _

_"I was just..."_

_"Save it." She said, coming to sit on the desk before him, "I know who you are L Lawliet. It's about time you came over here." _

_"How did you get that information?" He questioned, interrogating her as he unzipped his janitor uniform to reveal a suit underneath. "Never did like that disguise though."_

_"I wouldn't be a good tech if I couldn't figure that out." She said, looking to him with some enigma. _

_"I thought all of you would be home by now. What brings you here Ms. Tanabe?"_

_"Suiri..."_

_"Tanabe it is," he said, grinning when she rolled her eyes._

_She shuffled some of the papers, until she found one she liked. "Someone has to show you the way. You're so far beyond the beaten path you don't look at the obvious places." _

_She handed him the file. Examining it, he glared back to her. "A picture of my house?"_

_She laughed, "This wasn't my work. The others don't know about this, but it's evidence. I think whoever BB is, it's personal."_

_L gave it some thought before turning to head out. _

_"Where are you going?" She asked, for a moment her eyes narrowed in what L could only describe as concern._

_A strange part of him felt the need to put her at ease. "I do have some suspects. Tomorrow I'll round up a strike team and we will start the elimination process."_

_She gave him a quizzical look, probably trying to gauge if he was for real._

_"Wait," she rushed up to him, concern replaced with something akin to determination, "why don't you try something new?"_

_"Like?"_

_"Let him play the cards. Let him think he's smart. Wait until he starts targeting you, before you move in to grab him."_

_"So I should play a sitting duck?" He asked her, incredulous._

_She shook her head, "a well defended sitting duck. Let me handle security. You just sit back and try something new...Lawliet."_

"_It's L." He replied, with a well sounding montone that made her laugh._

"_Lawliet it is then."_

A gunshot came from the tv set, L whipped around just in time to catch the breaking news as the networks started their morning reports.

"We're now live at Kanji elementary school where a crazed gunman has taken control of the school along with a classroom of first year students..."

L clicked off the television before tossing the remote across the room, watching it shatter into a million pieces. He was a detective not a hostage negotiator, there was no reason to watch a hopeless case, no risk or even care at the moment as his thoughts lay with the one he couldn't help. The woman he was supposed to protect.

He plopped back on the couch, sighing. Suiri would have been upset, she would have wanted to help those children and he would have prepped the jet and flown half way across the world at her whim. But she was gone now. And somewhere in the back of his analytical mind he knew a part of him was gone too.

Images of her friend, the one with the long purple hair, came to mind. The videotape of their robbery, the way she held Watari at gunpoint and kidnapped them both. This was the person his fiancée was affiliated with, a common criminal? Did that make Suiri a criminal too?

He sighed, she would have told him. Maybe after the honeymoon or even the wedding itself she would have come clean. This was Suiri for crying out loud, the only woman he'd actually bothered to know. Bothered to trust...

L clutched his hair and drew his legs closer. He was a fool, she had played him and he fell for it. Now only one question, no, one case remained. Who did she work for?

After spending two weeks in seclusion, it was at the urge of Watari that the detective relented and found himself at her graveside.

He stretched lightly before slouching once again. The morning brought cold wind and even colder dew. L was thankful to Watari for forcing him into a white long sleeved sweater. Life without shoes was hell, his toes felt numb against the coarse grass but he refused to wear any sort of footwear. He could only see blood on his shoes now, blood he could never wash off.

The gravestone read Suiri Ada Tanabe. L shook his head, he half wanted to cry and half wanted to laugh. Who exactly was Suiri Ada Tanabe? Was that even her real name?

"Show some respect and put on some shoes." L spun around and came face to face with the purple haired woman who ruined his world. Gut instinct told him to restrain her, but the woman was ready and only flipped him on his back when he made the lunge. "Still angry I see. Well that makes two of us, L Lawliet."

"Who do you work for!" L yelled as he tried to get up, only to be pushed down by the assassin once again.

"Your fiancée is dead and that's all you care about?"

"Don't play games. You killed her, whoever she worked for had a hand in it, I know it."

At first she looked surprised, but then stepped off of him and stood back. "Glad we're on the same page. I also thought our job was botched...look, I'm doing some investigating of my own and over 20 people have died from heart attacks alone in the past three days. I'm no doctor, but I know murder when I see it. Help me figure out what the hell is going on, and I'll hand you the organization on a silver platter."

L stared at her, his anger surging to the fore once again but his reasoning quickly trying to call her bluff. _This has to be a setup why else would she come to me? _He was surprised to see dead set determination on her face, without so much as a hint of a lie. But she robbed that bank with Suiri, so there was enough blame to go around.

"You. You're responsible too."

"Me! How is any of this my fault!," she yelled back before checking herself. Swallowing hard as she looked away, "I want to avenge my dead friend. Your fiancée." She muttered the last part through clenched teeth. "Work with me and maybe we'll both get some answers." With that she took out a blank card, scribbled on it before tossing it in his direction. L involuntarily caught it in mid air, only to look back and realize that Eden was already gone.

_Was she even here or am I crazy?_

Her number on the card dismissed that thought. L sat down and looked to the gravestone once more, delicately handling the card between his thumb and forefinger, making sure the woman's prints would be intact.

"I don't know who you were," he said, looking to the stone before him, "but I do know I loved you. And whoever did this wont escape justice."

Moments later L dialled Watari's number, and requested he collect information of anyone under the age of 25, dying of a heart attack within the past two weeks. Little did he realize that at that moment would begin the biggest case of his career and the most unusual journey of his life.

A/N: People have asked why I chose the name Suiri. Well Suiri is a track on the deathnote ost, it's a haunting song that played during most of L's scenes of reminiscence. The name also means reasoning, so here I had L loose his reasoning and become in a sense unexplainable, at least in his actions.

I'd like to thank my co-writer **I love Lawliet**. I know you've been busy with life, but you've done a good job here and I couldn't have written this without you. You guys should really read some of her stuff it's amazing.

So there you have it folks. I set out to write how L became the L we all know in the manga. I do think he's experienced some sort of Trauma that got him into the strange habits he had on the show/manga, and this is my take on it. Thank you all for the kind reviews and for taking the time to read.


	8. Extras Alternate version of Chapter 6

**A/N: The Eden/L part was done by I Love Lawliet. I love it but I had already posted chapter 6 at the time. Neverthless I think it's a wonderfully written chapter and hope you enjoy this version.**

Great cheers and shrill whistling could be heard down the hall. L sighed as he sat in the confines of Roger's office by himself. He was about to make the most difficult decision of his career. He had spent many nights tossing and turning over which of the candidates he should choose to succeed him. It had been easy enough to narrow it down to two, but that's where it became really difficult. Both Mello and Near were qualified to take his job and both excelled in their own way but if they could only learn to work as a team, they would create a team that could surpass perhaps even himself.

But he made this impossible decision and he was about to announce it to the only family he knew.

Exhausted, L's mind wandered off, imagining what life would be like if he were no longer the mysterious detective and his thoughts came to rest on his soon-to-be wife. A smile came to his face at that peaceful realization. This was it, the orphan that nobody wanted actually turned into a real man. He frowned at those thoughts, wondering what Suiri would think of his missing family. If perhaps she'd want more than just Watari showing up on his side of the ceremony. Suddenly he heard a forceful knock at the door. Not one of the polite knocks that anyone at the Whammy House would use, it almost seemed as though someone were trying to kick the door _down_.

L was crossing the room to open it when suddenly, the door was knocked off of its hinges and hit the carpeted floors with a loud 'THUD'.

"We had a deal," Ryuk said, turning to Light with fierce intensity.

"She had to die on-sight," Light replied smugly. "The feed shows her getting away which means she's probably still alive. That breaks our deal, Ryuk."

Ryuk stood dumbfounded for a moment before bursting into laughter. Light carefully ignored the death god, while trying to shield the book page from view.

"That was a good one. But you don't want to repeat a play like that," Ryuk warned, as he tossed an apple in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"What play?"

"And I thought you were a genius," Ryuk smiled, as Light looked amused yet stayed the epitome of calm. "Testing out the books limits and having me do the dirty work is pretty clever, but I'm just a spectator. If that changes again then it'll be your name in the book, Light."

A careful smile spread across Light's features as he stared down his new accomplice. "I understand."

L was shocked to see a woman near his own age standing in the door. What was more shocking was the gun she held in her hand pointed at Watari who stood beside her with his hands up.

"W-what the -?" L stuttered.

"Shut up!" said the woman who, upon closer examination, looked as though she had been crying. "You're L, right? L Lawliet?" she asked. She had the eyes of a murderer and the thought of this made L unable to deny her accusation. Could she be here to kill him?

"look if you're a fan—" he started, trying to buy himself some time.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked, angrily jabbing her gun into Watari's head, causing him to wince. "I only asked as a formality," She said, failing to seem nonchalant. "I know you're L, so if you don't want your friend here to have his head blown off, I suggest you come with me."

L felt completely helpless. He wasn't much of a fighter and by looking at the girl, it was obvious that she was. "What do you want with me?" he asked, hesitantly.

Her grip on the gun loosened as she replied with a shrug, "Not much, I just want you to come with me. No big deal."

She put on a good act, L had to admit. He wasn't a detective for nothing, of course. He was curious about what was upsetting the girl, he debated asking her, but she didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation and he didn't want to push her. What choice did he have, he was going to have to cooperate with her as long as she had Watari at gunpoint. He reluctantly replied "Fine, I'll come with you, but only if you let Watari go."

She grinned at him "Sure, sure." she said, dangerously waving the gun around, pointing it away from Watari and instead pointing it at him. "Well, after you, Mr. L" she said, gesturing with her head towards the door.

L walked stiffly through the door and could hear a loud thud behind him after he exited. He turned to see the girl following him and as she closed the door behind her, he could see a figure motionlessly lying on the ground. "What did you do to him!" L said, outraged.

Don't worry about it." She said, rolling her eyes, "He'll be fine in a few minutes. Now get moving and put this on." she said, shoving a blindfold into his hands.

"Where are we going?" he asked, running the dark fabric through his hands before placing it over his eyes.

"That doesn't really matter to you. Someone wants to see you, and I've got a feeling you'll want to see them, too." She replied as he felt himself being shoved into the car.

"Someone...wants to see me?" he asked, extremely confused.

"That's right, now shut up for a while, okay?" she asked, frusterated with him, for some reason. He decided not to aggravate her any further, and remained silent until he felt the car come to a stop. When the blindfold was removed he found himself inside a building that appeared to be a hospital of sorts.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"This way," she said ignoring his question and yanking his arm in the direction of a long hallway. They stopped at a door about halfway down the hallway and she pulled him to the side. "I'll only be a minute, you stay in this spot. If you move, I swear to God, I will put a bullet through the heads of each of the kids in that orphanage." she said, menacingly.

She exited from the room and L stayed in his spot like he was told. He could hear the girl talking softly to whoever was inside the room, but he could just barely make out what she was saying.

"I brought him for you, I thought you'd like to see him... I don't know what he can do...but he's here," L heard the girl saying, but could hear no reply. "I'll send him in for you. I'll be right outside if you need me..." He heard the door opening and the girl came out. "Okay," she said, dropping her act and finally seeming as though something were wrong, "she'll see you now."

Still confused, L entered the hospital room. On the bed, was a girl hooked up to various tubes and machines. As he got a closer look, he realized who was lying in front of him. "S-Suiri?" he asked, his voice trembling. "W-what happened to you?" what the hell was going on? Why was she in the hospital? And why was he told by this dangerous girl? Who was that girl? How does she know Suiri? A million questions raced through his mind as he stared at her lifeless body. "Suiri! Answer me!" he said, tears finally pooling over his eyes.

Her eyes started to flicker at the sound of him saying her name. "L?" her voice very raspy.

"Suiri! You're gonna be okay! Don't worry, I promise!" he said. He was never one for making promises he couldn't keep, but it wasn't that he was only trying to comfort her, he kept telling himself the same thing. She had to be okay. He was just about to give up everything he was now for a future with her. She couldn't leave him now. He didn't even know what was wrong with her.

"L..." she said again, before she started wrenching, as though she were about to throw up.

"Suiri!" he said, rushing to her side. She weakly grabbed on to the bar on the side of her bed, pushing her self to heave over the side of the bed. She expelled on the floor and L could feel it land on his feet. What shocked him, though, was that rather than there being vomit on his feet like he expected, his shoes were now stained a dark red color. "SUIRI!" he yelled, as she collapsed over the bar and the machines started beeping wildly. The girl rushed into the room upon hearing him yell and was followed by a team of doctors who rushed over to her. One of the nurses quickly pushed L and the girl out the door saying they needed to leave the room so the doctors could do their jobs. She said some other things, but L wasn't listening. He was in a daze. Once outside of the hallway L fell against the wall and slid to the floor. He stared at the bloody footprints he had left on the tile floor and then at his shoes which were soaked in Suiri's blood.

He suddenly began to frantically remove his shoes only to find that his socks were now stained red as well from the blood soaking through his shoes. He ripped those off as well and threw them along with his shoes as far down the hallway as he could.

"She's going to be okay... She's got to be..." the girl said, but L wasn't listening, he had a feeling that she wasn't trying to comfort him, more like herself. The last thing he remembered were loud voices as the crash response team rushed past him, before his world turned to black.


End file.
